


What might have been - Suikoden IV

by suikomaniac (anonamor)



Series: What Might Have Been [4]
Category: Suikoden IV
Genre: Ficlets, Gen, any implied romantic pairings are only used for teasing, only tagging the characters that are part of the conversation pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/pseuds/suikomaniac
Summary: An attempt to explore possible connections between two characters via possible situations/conversations. This one will just have Suikoden IV characters.





	1. #11 & #88 - Chiepoo & Adrienne

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fixing up some fanfic I wrote back in 2008-2010 under the LJ account darklucia and hopefully improving them a bit :D Hopefully after the first two chapters that are revised ficlets I will be able to continue and make new ones!

Chiepoo was definitely a businessman now, with his gaudy outfit to show off his wealth, and an incredibly annoying one at that, grumbled Adrienne to herself as she closed up shop. The nay-kobold had been showing up at her smithy increasingly often and it was hindering her work. Sure, she wouldn't mind him selling her stuff; he could certainly reach markets that she couldn’t, even though she had plenty of business after working for Lazlo during the war and stationing herself in the Obel. However, she wasn't going to change nothing for her wares! Plus, she was making high-quality stuff, not cheap trinkets or whatever Chiepoo planned to sell.

Even though her business was clearly closed for the day, the door creaked open once again. Adrienne turned to see who was intruding upon her shop at such a late hour and it was none other than Chiepoo. Of course it was him again. He took a few steps inside and stood as straight and tall as he could. "Hey, are you sure you don't want to work with me?" he asked.

Adrienne gritted her teeth. "Yes!" she exclaimed. How many times did she have to refuse him? "Stop bugging me, will you?" She raised the hammer she was holding and threatened to swing it. Chiepoo’s eyes widened; he took a few small steps backward before turning around and quickly fleeing, the shop door shutting loudly behind him. Adrienne sighed and went back to cleaning. Hopefully there would be peace tomorrow.


	2. #21 & #25 - Keen & Jewel

Jewel had been playing hide and seek with Tal, Kenneth, and Paula like usual, and had not been caught yet, but apparently her luck wasn’t good but actually bad, but in an unexpected way. In a last minute attempt to hide from Tal, the current seeker, she had accidentally stumbled into the confession room.

She hadn't even noticed she was in the room at first. It just seemed like another dark empty storage room, good to hide in. Jewel thought that maybe someone had just moved out of it, that it was under repair, or that the crazy mushroom guys were growing mushrooms in here somewhere. She didn't know it was the confession room until a hand landed on her shoulder and forced her to stand in a specific location. Suddenly a light turned on and she could see a figure on the other side of the screen.

"Confess," the man stated.

"Wait a minute!” Jewel protested. “Lazlo didn't summon me here! Why do I need to..."

"Confess." The man repeated. Jewel took a step forward and suddenly she saw the glint of a knife. She gulped. This was the real deal then?

"Uh, I am playing hide and seek with Tal, Kenneth, and Paula...?"

"More."

"I play hooky sometimes, but I'll fight for you, Lazlo, whenever you need me! I promise!" Jewel didn’t know if Lazlo was actually there or not, but she acted like he was, just in case.

"Anything else?"

"I always believed you were innocent, Lazlo."

"Okay. You may go."

Jewel stepped out of the room shakily, only to be caught right away be Kenneth. While she was in the confession room, apparently Kenneth had been found and had become the new seeker.

"You're it!"

"Darn!" She closed her eyes and began to count to ten...


	3. #44 & #101 - Sigurd & Louise

Louise was rearranging the wine in her cabinets when she heard a cough. Turning around, she greeted her customer, the tall and slender black-haired man who served Kika, with a flirty smile. “Hey handsome. What brings you here alone?” Usually Sigurd was dragged here for drinks by Hervey, but the brown-haired man with the red neckerchief was missing. “Did you miss me?” Louise teased.

Sigurd was unphased. “A bottle of red wine and two glasses, please,” he requested.

“Oh? Who’s the lucky person?” That was a rather romantic setup in progress, right? The night was clear and the moon bright; a perfect setting for a serene date on the deck. When Sigurd refused to answer, Louise started to speculate. Who was Sigurd close to? From the rumors, his loyalty was only to Kika and his only “friend” was Hervey. Out of those two… “Oh…”

“I just lost a bet, that’s all,” Sigurd grumbled. He clearly was itching to leave.

Louise grinned. Perhaps she was on the right track, though between Kika and Hervey… She could wonder about that later, when she didn’t have Sigurd about to throw a knife at her. “Don’t worry about it. I won’t blab to the others. Besides, a man’s more attractive with a few secrets.” She found an appropriate bottle of wine and handed it to Sigurd along with two empty wine glasses. “Here you go, dear.”

“Thanks.”

Before Louise wish him luck, Sigurd disappeared. Well, Louise thought to herself, maybe he didn’t need any.


End file.
